Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki
|image = |conflict =Reigai Uprising |date =November 11th |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =Yoruichi wards the Reigai off, allowing Ichigo and Rukia to escape. |forces1 =3 Shinigami |forces2 =7 Reigai |commanders1 =*Yoruichi Shihōin |commanders2 =*Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchiki *Yoruichi Shihōin |side2 =*Reigai-Shūhei Hisagi *Reigai-Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Reigai-Renji Abarai *Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame *Reigai-Tetsuzaemon Iba *Reigai-Sajin Komamura *Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki |casual1 =*Ichigo, Yoruichi & Rukia are uninjured. |casual2 =*Reigai are moderately injured. }} is a fight taking place within the Reigai Uprising. It focuses on the conflict between the three Shinigami and the Reigai army, who proceed to stop them from entering the Senkaimon and returning to the Human World. Prelude As Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki stare despondently at the frozen image of Nozomi Kujō, Rukia asks him what their next move is. When he states they will attempt to return to the Human World, Rukia berates him for thinking their enemies will just sit idly and let them leave. Ichigo asks what she believes is the right course of action, but she is unable to come up with anything. When Yoruichi Shihōin arrives at the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Rukia asks what has become of the Reigai. As Yoruichi states mere impostors will never get the better of her, Ichigo comments on her superior speed.Bleach anime; Episode 319 Rukia informs Yoruichi the Reigai have probably taken up guard outside the Senkaimon, and getting there will be no easy feat. Yoruichi, agreeing, states their only option is to break through head-on. Both Rukia and Ichigo are surprised at this statement, as Rukia reiterates Yoruichi has told them the impostors have strength paralleling that of a Gotei 13 captain, but Yoruichi states the reason they will be attacking head-on is that they are impostors. Battle Ichigo, Yoruichi and Rukia land on a rooftop close to the Senkaimon. As Rukia and Yoruichi previously thought, the Reigai clones are standing guard over the single route to the Human World. As Reigai-Shūhei Hisagi notes their arrival, other clones soon arrive in the area. Yoruichi, stating the clones were planning on intercepting them, reveals they cannot hold off the Senkaimon wall for a long time, which is their window of opportunity to enter the Dangai. She maintains they do not need to fight a prolonged battle, and their aim is to merely punch through their defensive wall to get to the Senkaimon. As the three of them leap towards the courtyard, Reigai-Hisagi, alerting the others to the movements of their targets, spins his Shikai in preparation. Reigai-Tōshirō Hitsugaya, drawing his blade, reminds the others their only goal is to stop them from getting through the Senkaimon, and first they must slow them down. Advancing forward, Ichigo engages Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame while Rukia, blocking an attack made by Reigai-Renji Abarai, is forced to the ground. As he, taunting her, lands in front of her, Rukia, moving to attack the Reigai, realizes her blade has been tangled in the chain of Reigai-Hisagi's Zanpakutō. Ichigo, still battling Reigai-Ikkaku, calls out to her, but his opponent warns him not to be distracted as they continue to fight. As the Reigai forces Ichigo to the ground, Reigai-Tetsuzaemon Iba attacks him from behind, forcing Ichigo to quickly evade the blow using Shunpo. The Reigai's Zanpakutō, smashing into the ground, destroys much of the floor Ichigo had previously been standing on. As Ichigo retreats to Rukia's position, the friends, outnumbered, stand back to back as they face down their many opponents. Meanwhile, Yoruichi is confronted by Reigai-Sajin Komamura, who, charging at her, swipes his blade in her direction. Yoruichi, using her mastery of Shunpo to avoid the blade, lands a good distance away from the captain clone. She is confronted by Reigai-Hitsugaya, who attacks with Hyōrusenbi, which she avoids without much difficulty. She is taken by surprise by Reigai-Komamura, who, using his Shikai, brings the giant sword down on her. However, just as she is about to be defeated, she is revealed to be a Portable Gigai, like those created by Kisuke Urahara. Right after Yoruichi's Gigai pops, both Ichigo and Rukia's also pop, confusing their attackers, who pause in a startled fashion. As Reigai-Renji wonders what happened, Reigai-Ikkaku insists he had yet to touch them before they vanished. The Reigai captains look about themselves in a confused manner, clearly fooled by the diversion as well. Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō which causes the Reigai to shield themselves as it, passing them, hits the Senkaimon, destroying part of the wall protecting it. Yoruichi, Ichigo, and Rukia use the distraction to race towards the gate unhindered, Rukia admonishing Ichigo for letting his Gigai burst first because she had to pop hers, since they were found out. Ichigo maintains it was not his fault, as the Gigai were difficult to control. Mentally, Yoruichi curses Urahara for not developing better equipment for them to use. As the trio closes in on the Senkaimon, Yoruichi insists they will soon break through it. When Yoruichi is knocked backwards, Ichigo and Rukia stop, realizing Reigai-Byakuya Kuchiki is blocking the entrance. As the Reigai arrogantly asks them if they actually thought he would be oblivious to their plan, Yoruichi, fooling the Reigai, appears behind him and slams into his back, maintaining she was aware of his own plan to intercept them the entire time. When Reigai-Byakuya demands to know if Yoruichi is now going to sacrifice herself for the sake of Ichigo and Rukia, she responds by kicking him to the ground and landing between her comrades and the Reigai, making her stand. Ichigo is reluctant to leave her, but she insists she will be fine and he needs to protect those in the Human World. As Ichigo and Rukia pass through the Senkaimon, the other Reigai move to make chase. Yoruichi, declaring she will not let them pass, activates Shunkō, easily knocking all the lieutenant Reigai back. Facing the captains, Yoruichi explains that because the Reigai were made to battle, they are more aggressive than the originals, and that is how her plan worked because they so readily attacked the Gigai without holding back. As Yoruichi declares once more she will let none of them pass, Reigai-Byakuya, refuting this, insists they only have to eliminate her. As she holds them back, Yoruichi, mocking their abilities, insists they should be able to do better. As Reigai-Byakuya decides to release his Shikai, Yoruichi states his refusal to give up is quite like the real Byakuya's stubbornness. As she tries to avoid the Reigai's multiple petal blades, they seem to intercept and encompass her before she can get away. Aftermath Ichigo and Rukia arrive in the Human World in time to stop Kagerōza Inaba from harming Orihime Inoue. Ichigo faces off against Inaba before the real Gotei 13 reveal themselves. Inaba retreats to Soul Society, unconcerned about the current situation, and assembles his massive Reigai army to plan their next move in a meeting. References Navigation Category:Battle Category:Anime Only